V6.15
New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Champions and Skins have received a new splash art: * * The following skins have received some VFX changes: The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon1225 Recon PROJECT Ashe.png|Recon PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1226 EM Caster.png|EM Caster ProfileIcon1227 PROJECT Ashe.png|PROJECT: Ashe ProfileIcon1228 PROJECT Ekko.png|PROJECT: Ekko ProfileIcon1229 Decrypter.png|Decrypter ProfileIcon1230 Hyper Edge.png|Hyper Edge ProfileIcon1231 PROJECT Katarina.png|PROJECT: Katarina ProfileIcon1232 DISRUPTION.png|DISRUPTION ProfileIcon1233 PROJECT Ashe First Strike.png|PROJECT: Ashe First Strike ProfileIcon1234 PROJECT Ekko First Strike.png|PROJECT: Ekko First Strike ProfileIcon1235 PROJECT Katarina First Strike.png|PROJECT: Katarina First Strike The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Recon Drone Ward.png|Recon Drone Ward League of Legends V6.15 General ;Minimap * Minimap clutter reduced. ;Champion Select * Position select now displays when and to what degree particular position combinations impact estimated queue times. * Shipping a known bug where premade 5s in ranked will have an estimated wait time of 0:00. ;Ranked Team Queues * Full-team ranked play windows have been extended (now Weekdays 4 PM PDT - 12:00 AM PDT / Weekend: 2 PM PDT - 12:00 AM PDT). Champions ; * ** Now properly stun (but don't damage) invulnerable targets when proccing . * ** Now properly stun (but don't damage) invulnerable targets when proccing . ; * ** Base damage changed to (10 level)}} from (8 level)}}. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Untargetable champions can no longer proc the trap. ** Improved visibility of Lunar Wraith Caitlyn's trap. ; * ** Package cooldown reduced to 240 seconds from 300. ; * General ** Dunkmaster Darius's health bar no longer overlaps with his head. ; * General ** Fixed various splotchy spots on Safecracker Evelynn's outfit. ; * General ** Cancelling Graves's basic attack no longer fails to reset his basic attack timer. ; * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to 58 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Tentacles are now visible in brush to enemy champions within their normal vision range. ; * ** Passive and active attack speed increased to % from %. ; * ** Shielding minions. ** Base shield health reduced to from . * ** Movement speed bonus reduced to % from 60% (scales with rank). ; * ** Base damage changed to from . * ** Fixed a bug where Nether Blade's passive magic damage wasn't applying to turrets after activation. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 80 at all ranks. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Linger after taking damage or blocking a crowd control effect reduced to seconds from 1. ; * General ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's level number no longer drifts out of the side of her health bar. ; * General ** Classic Mordekaiser now has the same leash range for his Dragon Ghost as all his skins. ; * General ** Koi Nami's chromas now properly use her ability particle effects, rather than Classic Nami's. ; * General ** Fixed a bug where some Nidalee skins could steal the Cougar form recall VFX from her Warring Kingdoms skin when in the same game together. * ** Minimum damage increased to from . ** Maximum damage increased to from . * ** Minimum damage changed to from . ** Maximum damage changed to from . ** AP scaling increased to from . ** Bonus damage against Hunted targets increased to 40% from 33%. * ** The minimap no longer intercepts the cursor when Nidalee' casts Pounce. In other words, she won't jump in a random direction if the cursor is hovering over the minimap. * ** Autoattack reset timer. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the stun on Powerball was lasting longer than intended. ; * ** AoE magic damage per second increased to from . ** Grants 20 fury upon activation. ; * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to from 10. ; * ** Fury generation increased to fury every 1 second from every seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Aria of Perseverance could be cast instantly after Song of Celerity, rather than being gated behind Sona's brief "global cooldown" after casting a basic ability. ; * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * General ** Pool Party Taric no longer briefly reappears after diving into the floor at the end his recall animation. ; * . ** Can now be used on turrets. ** Fixed a bug where Tumble's bonus damage was using an independent crit roll instead of being tied to the same crit roll as Vayne's basic attack. ; * General ** Arclight Vel'Koz's spawning portal no longer sits on top of his tentacles during his respawn animation. ; * ** Now only counts as "returning" (moves at maximum speed regardless of distance) if Viktor targets himself. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed reduced to 330 from 335. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ; * ** The minimap no longer intercepts the cursor when Zac casts Elastic Slingshot. In other words, he won't jump in a random direction if the cursor is hovering over the minimap. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP scaling increased to from . Items ; * Bonus healing and shielding power is now a . ; reworked * + + = ** + + = * +300 health, +50 AD, +10% cooldown reduction ** +65 AD, +30% crit chance, Unique Passive: Critical strikes cause enemies to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds and reveal them for the duration. * Controlling the nearest Altar sets you aflame, dealing (1 level)}} magic damage per second to nearby enemies while dealing 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters. Controlling the furthest Altar causes your basic attacks to burn targets for (6 level)}} true damage over 3 seconds. ** The first buff from Ashes to Ashes is an effect (doesn't stack with , , or ). ; * Bonus healing and shielding power is now a . Masteries ; * Damaging trap abilities now properly grant a stack of Fervor of Battle when procced by an enemy. Summoner's Rift * ** Shared local gold reduced to from . ** Health increased to 3500 from 3300. * ** Duration reduced to 5 minutes from 7. ** Damage reduction increased to 50% from 35%. ** Bot lane turrets no longer have . ** Visual effect added to show you are hitting a shielded turret. * Turret First Blood ** Upon killing the first turret of the game, the turret killer gains , and his team gains locally and globally. ** Writes down the following message in all-chat upon killing the first turret of the game: *** " has destroyed the first turret! (Bonus Gold: )" Twisted Treeline * Twisted Treeline bots no longer purchase removed items. Howling Abyss * Battle Boosts re-enabled. Hotfixes August 2nd ; * ** Fixed a bug where targets hit at maximum range would not take damage. ; * Teleport's visual effects are now visible at globally through fog of war/brush. This was due to bugs with the new effect, and this change is likely to be re-implemented in the future. August 3rd ;Audio * Fixed a bug where enemy channel sound effects would start from the beginning when you gain vision part-way through the channel, e.g. . * Fixed a bug where you would hear the ward placement sound the first time you see a ward, regardless of when it was placed. fr:V6.15 pl:V6.15 Category:Patch notes